Dance of Defiance
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Lily Evans is in her 7th year and has lost the person she thought was her best friend to the dark side. She's going to have some help in performing her act of defiance... Learning to love a little a long the way (NOTE THIS IS NOT A SNAPE HATE FIC! that was not my intention)
1. Chapter 1

Dance of Defiance

Dance of Defiance

CHAPTER ONE

"Shut up Sev! You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do! Or who I can or can't be friends with" I yelled as loud as I possibly could at him; despite him being only a metre away.

"Lilly I'm telling you the guy is dangerous! Remus Lupin is trouble! He's a monster and shouldn't even be in this school!" The greasy haired boy hissed back.

"Oh and you and your pathetic 'death eater' friends aren't? Your lot are the monsters! You made a choice Sev! You chose them over me when you called me mudblood! I don't care what you think about Remus or me! He's my friend and I'll support him no matter what. Good-bye Severus!" I screamed turning and storming off along the fourth floor corridor; in the opposite direction.

How dare him! How dare he tell me who I can and can't be friends with! So what if Remus is... has a little problem? He's a sweet guy; not monstrous at all. We've been prefects together and studied together. Merlin I was shocked when Potter got the head boy position over him.

Speaking of Potter...

"Hello Evans! What's up? You look troubled. Wanna talk to old Prongs about it?"

"Haven't you got head duties to do?" I huffed.

"I've already sorted out the prefect's time-tables; they're on the desk in the heads room. See told you I can follow orders. So what do you say friend? Talk to Prongs" He said with ease taking my bag from my shoulder.

I'll admit I'm still getting used to this new found 'friendship' with Potter. As soon as we got on the train for our seventh and final year at Hogwarts he bombarded me claiming we should start over. I being the forgiving and kind soul I am I grudgingly agreed; since Remus had to but in with his opinion that it was a good idea.

"I'd rather just go back to the dorm and just... Shower"

"Shower? Ha" He laughed, glasses almost falling off his nose.

"Don't you shower when you're stressed out? That's what I do"

"Na I usually just hit Sirius that seems to make me feel better."

An image of scrawny haired Potter thumping his much larger friend fills my head and I laugh out loud. He smiles that large grin of his.

"See Evans I knew I could make you laugh. Now if you wanna go back to the dorms let's... but you still need to tell me what's wrong or I'll set Remus on you..." He smirked as we walked.

I stopped in my tracks. Did he know about Remus's... condition? He must, I mean they're best mates and share a dorm. I mean I always expected something was wrong with Remus being away every month and I'll admit it even crossed my mind that he might be a... a...

"What...what's that supposed to mean?" I stuttered.

"Well when ever Remus says something you tend to agree with him, take at the start of the year for example when you agreed to be friends with me because he said it was a good idea" He explained.

"Oh..." I sighed in relief.

"What did you think I meant?" He quizzed.

"It's just... Severus told me something earlier that made me real mad. He told me something to do with Remus." I admitted.

"What did Snivellus fucking say?" He growled angrily, ears beginning to redden in rage. I took a few steps back.

"Potter you're starting to scare me a little..."

"What did he _fucking_ say Lilly!" He growled louder stepping towards me.

"James..." I whispered

"What's going on Prongs?" Asked a pair of voices from behind me.

Never before would I be so grateful to hear the voices of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Snivellus told! That's what!"

"Told her..." Remus uttered and if I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it; he turned even paler.

"Remus..." I started

"No... No Lilly its okay... I understand. I'm... I'm too dangerous for you to hang around with" He hung his head in shame and turned in the other direction.

"Remus that's not what I was going to say. I don't care if you or anyone else thinks you're dangerous. I don't care if it's true you're a werewolf. I'm your friend and I love you no matter what" I cried, rushing over to him and embracing him.

Sirius and Potter stood there in shock.

"Can I have a hug too?" Sirius asked quietly. "I saved you from crazy mad Prongs too"

"No Sirius! And you didn't save me, because I didn't need saving!" I laughed letting go of Remus.

"I did so! Look at him, he's mad as a hatter that one" he replied pointing his thumb at James. James glared at him.

"You would have got mad too Sirius!"

"Your right, let's go find our old pal Snivellus and teach him a lesson shall we?" He growled rolling up his sleeves.

"Or we could just go tell Dumbledore..." Remus called out.

"Of course Remus has to become the voice of reason"


	2. Chapter 2

"I say he should be expelled! Imagine if he told someone other than Lily! He swore not to tell to both Remus and you professor!" James protested to the Hogwarts headmaster; Albus Dumbledore.

"Or you know kicked out of the country completely..."Added Sirius.

"I don't think that shall be necessary Mr Black" Dumbledore chuckled "But Yes Mr Snape will have to be addressed accordingly."

"I don't think expulsion is necessary either professor, a firm talking to, possibly a detention yes but nothing too drastic" I butted in.

I can't believe I just said that! I know deep down Severus is a good guy, he needs help but that doesn't mean I should be wrapping him in cotton wool and covering for him. I risked a glance at Remus; after all this was all about him. But he just sat in the chair next to me seeming unconcerned, lost in thought.

"You can't be serious!" James and Sirius rounded on me.

"She's right you guys. Everyone deserves a second chance; if anything the poor bloke was probably trying to reform his friendship with Lily... though he didn't go the right way about it." Remus said quietly coming to my rescue.

"I can assure all of you Mr Snape will be dealt with, that's a personal promise. But now it is time for us all to make our way down to the great hall for dinner, yes?" Dumbledore said, drawing our meeting to a close.

"Is it just me or does Snivellus seem nervous?" Black mumbled through a mouthful of chicken. I grimaced.

"Would you please stop calling him that! And don't talk with your mouth full!" I hissed.

"Can't we just forget about him and eat in peace?" Remus pleaded. We all nodded. "Thank you"

"What's up wormtail? You're awfully quiet" James commented, nudging Peter.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" He stuttered, James shrugged and went back to having dinner.

I could have sworn that out of the corner of my eye I saw Pettigrew exhale in relief and turn to look toward the slytherin table.

Severus's punishment was to personally apologize to Remus; face to face and also be was banned from the next trip to Hogsmeade. Which both Remus and I thought was reasonable. James and Sirius of course didn't agree but soon managed to get over themselves... well James did anyway.

"You're coming to Hogsmeade with me!" He stated as we sat in front of the fire in the heads room.

"Yes Potter. I am going to Hogsmeade with _you_ and Sirius and Peter and Remus. As Alice is on a date with Frank and Remus said I could join you" I replied.

"This is going to be great! Padfoot and I will have to take you to Zonko's joke shop and I'm sure you'll want to go see..." He began excitedly but I cut him off.

"James... I have been to Hogsmeade before. I have seen the entire village. The trip isn't until just before Christmas in December and it's only November. It will be freezing out and no doubt we will probably go Christmas shopping and then stay cooped up in the three broomsticks."

"Aw!" he whined.

"Well do you not want me to get you a present?"

"You're going to get me a present?" He asked happily.

"Yes, seeing as we're friends now... unless you don't want me to..." I teased.

"No! I mean yes! I mean... I don't know what I mean; yes I want you to get me a present. That means I get to get you one too!"

"You don't have to..."

"Hush! I am so going to get you a present and you are going to love it!"

Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Will you quit dragging me! Potter! Black! Stop this at once! Remus help me!" I begged as James and Sirius tried to drag me into Zonko's joke shop.

But my so called friend just watched and laughed as his two friends picked me up and carried me under my arms and by my ankles into the joke shop. Peter following us all at the rear.

"Tah dah! Welcome to Zonko's Evans!" Sirius bellowed as he set me down again.

"I have been in here before Black!" I huffed, flattening my ruffled clothes and re-adjusting my woollen hat.

James pretended to faint into Remus's arms before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Lily Evans in Zonko's, I never thought I'd see the day"

"I said I've been in here before! Doesn't mean I enjoyed being in here! Now get out so Remus can help me pick presents for you two!" I said jabbing my fingers on James then Sirius's chests in turn.

"Aw! Prongs you never said she was going to get me a present too! Don't get me any dung bombs; I've got a trunk load already!" Sirius yelled as he and James were pushed out of the door by Peter.

"Right I want to get Sirius those hiccup sweets... and then we can go get Peter's scarf from that little place down the street and then we're done!" I yelled gleefully to Remus.

"What about James?" He quizzed

"I owl ordered both yours and his present. Now let's pay for the hiccup sweets and get out of here before someone see's me in here!"

*****

"What is it?"

"James its Christmas day, I wasn't planning to open presents 'til much later, after breakfast. If you want to open yours so be it but stop pestering me about what I got you."

"Fine I'll just open it!" He ripped open his present, tossing the wrapping to the floor. He gazed at the gift before him and said nothing.

"Well?"

"I don't know what to say Lily" he whispered.

"It's called 'thank you' Prongs old buddy. Thanks for the sweets Evans" Called Sirius with a mouthful of sweets. "What'd she get you anyway?"

"Brand new dragon-hide quidditch gloves" he murmured.

"Wow nice one Evans! You got all of us just what we wanted!" Sirius yelled "Give us a look Prongs"

******

"Ready for the match James?" Sirius asked, but no reply came back "James? Prongs? Earth to James Potter! Are you ready for the match or what?"

"Hmmm? What? Oh sorry yea I'm ready" James replied looking up from his hands.

"They're just gloves James; you don't have to stare at them. If you don't like them I can exchange them..." I started.

"NO!" he yelled "I mean... no, no don't exchange them. I love them Evans they're great" he replied smiling.

"Okay then well you'd better get down to the pitch..."

"She's right Prongs come on!" Sirius barked pulling him up from the Gryffindor table. I could of sworn I heard him ask 'what was all that about?' But I just shook it off and made my way down to the pitch myself.

*****

"And Gryffindor chaser James Potter has the quaffle! He shoots! He scores! That's Gryffindor 230 slytherin 100!" The announcer called out to the ground. This was met by loud cheering from the Gryffindor, ravenclaws and hufflepuffs and booing from slytherin's.

"Go James!" I cheered clapping along with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Slytherin is in position of the quaffle! Wait... No! James Potter steals the quaffle back! He's heading for the goal posts... OUCH! That has got to be a foul! Oh SHIT! JAMES POTTER SLIPPED OFF HIS BROOM! HE'S FALLING! SHIT SOMEONE CATCH HIM!"

The crowd gasped and I watched in dismay as a slytherin beater slammed into James. Making him fall from his broom and begin to plummet to the ground. Sirius tried to catch up to him but he was falling too fast. It looked almost certain that he would smash into the ground at full force; I froze with fear, what if James was to die right before our very eyes?

A bright light shot from Dumbledore's wand and caught James; lowering him slower and ran onto the pitch followed closely by Madame Pomfrey and professor McGonagall.

I watched as James was loaded onto a stretcher and levitated towards the school. I didn't know what I was doing, all I know is I somehow manage to battle my way through the crowd and get into the hospital wing moments after James.

*****

(JAMES P.O.V)

"When's he going to wake up?" I hear Sirius's strained voice ask.

"Whenever he feels like it Mr Black. Now either stop pacing and sit down with your friends or leave the hospital wing" Madame Pomfrey huffed.

"Come sit with me Sirius..." Yup, that was definitely Evans voice...EVANS!

"Huh?" I ask opening my eyes grudgingly

"James!" Sirius, Remus and Evans say in unison.

"Hey guys..."

"How you feeling Prongs?"Remus asked quietly

"Like my head is going to explode" I stifled a laugh. "Where's Peter?"

"Don't know. I didn't see him at the match. Maybe he's in the library or something" Evans whispered.

"Are you alright Lily? You're rather quiet"

"I just watched you almost plummet to your death... Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to the heads common room before I have another heart attack" She said getting up from her seat and leaving the hospital wing. Red hair whipping back and forth as she did so.

"What was all that about Prongs?" Sirius quizzed.

"I have absolutely no idea..."

*****

(Back to lily's p.o.v)

I returned to the heads room and picked up the mail from my desk. There was a box from my parents, a letter from the head master and one which I recognised the hand writing of instantly; I opened that one first.

_Lily_

_I know I upset you confronting you about Remus. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please._

_Severus._

Pft, yea right! Not anytime soon thank you Severus, I said to myself and tossed the letter and it's envelope into the roaring fire. Next I opened the box from my parents; it was filled with my mom's home baked cookies, my favourites. There was a little card in the box too.

_Hey Lily sweetie_

_Hope school is going well, your father and I are off on a trip to Spain for a week tomorrow so I thought I'd send these before we left. Your father sends his love as does Petunia (even though she won't admit it). Speaking of Petunia she brought Vernon around again yesterday. He's invited her to move in with him... Isn't that exciting? Hope to hear from you when we get back from Spain. Love you sweetie._

_Love mum._

I put the card back in the box and replaced the box from where I got it. Then retrieved Professor Dumbledore's letter.

_Dear Lily _

_I wish to congratulate you on your great work so far as head girl. You and James are doing a marvellous job. However I think the school needs a little... 'Pick me up' if you will. I entrust the both of you to come up with something creative. I want to hear ideas by Saturday next, good luck to you both._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

I think I have just the thing Hogwarts needs... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - blokes worst nightmare

"Lily... Lily... Evans... Wake up..."

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes to find I had fallen asleep on the sofa in the heads room and that James was leaning over me. "Oh hey, you're out of the hospital wing."

"Ha ha I practically had to beg Madame Pomfrey to let me leave" He laughed quietly.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up and he sat beside me.

"About six-ish I think. Didn't you go to dinner?"

"I must have slept through it. I don't even remember closing my eyes." I yawned.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yea, a bit. But it's too late now, dessert will be almost over. By the way Professor Dumbledore left me a letter."

"We can always sneak down to the kitchens. What'd it say?"

"It's on my desk read it if you want. And do you even know where the kitchens are and how to get in?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily... This is a marauder you're talking to. Of course I know where they are and how to get in." He replied standing. "Come on, I'll read as we walk"

I stood and stretched my tired limbs. I followed James not really concentrating on where we were heading.

"So do you have any ideas?" James asked after he'd finished reading.

"I had one..." I admitted.

"Elaborate... s'il vous plait" He said putting on a French accent.

"I was thinking we could do a ball or a dance or something."

"Bloody blokes worst nightmare those things." He replied stopping by a portrait of a bowl of fruit. "Tickle the pear"

"What?"

"Just do it trust me..."

So I did as I was told and tickled the pear in the portrait, it squirmed and giggled and became a green door knob. James opened turned the knob and revealed the Kitchens. It was an enormous room with stone walls and a high ceiling, pots and pans were scattered everywhere, there were four tables identical to those in the great hall and a brick fireplace at the other end of the room.

"Wow..." I said following James in.

"Master James! What can Twink do for master and his company?" An elderly house elf squeaked.

"Hi Twink, this is my friend Lily. We missed dinner so I was wondering if we could get something to eat please."

"Of course master James, is there anything to masters fancy?"

"Could we just get a couple of beef sandwiches and a treacle tart?" James asked politely.

"Certainly master James. Twink will be right back, please sit down." Said the elf before disappearing.

"That's Twink; he's one of my family's elves. He comes to Hogwarts with me every year." James explained as we took a seat at one of the tables.

"Right... so why is my idea a bloody bloke's worst nightmare?"

"Well it's not your idea it's just balls in general. I mean you have to ask a girl to be your date and face possible rejection and there's always someone who ends up date less and has a break down. Then you have to worry about having dress robes and then there's the ball it's self, you spend the night getting punch and dancing to ridiculously slow songs. I remember my parents hosted a masquerade ball at our house once, it was so boring. The only fun part was trying to guess who's who." He explained. Twink came back a few seconds later with a plate of sandwiches and a treacle tart.

"Well that's that idea canned I guess... unless..." I sighed as he took a bite of one of the sandwiches.

"Unless what?" He asked with his mouthful. I swallowed my own mouthful of sandwich before replying.

"What if we did make it masquerade? No one's allowed to come with a date, wear whatever you like as long as you've got a mask. Bring what kind of music you want played and wait your turn to have your song played, rather than having boring slow music."

"Now that... Is a good idea." James replied smiling.

"There's beef stuck in your teeth" I laughed.

"Saving it for later. So when do we want to do this ball?" He joked.

"What about New years eve? That way it's an excuse to stay up late. First to third years can have until 10pm. Forth to sixth years can have until 11pm and we seventh years have until midnight."

"That's a brilliant idea Lily... you want some tart?"

"Thanks. Yes please"

"We should get a message to Dumbledore tomorrow, he can announce it at lunch or dinner, or even breakfast if we get to him early enough. That way everyone knows and we don't have to make posters and try get all the houses involved."

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"So what do you say professor?" James asked the tired looking Professor Dumbledore.

"Sounds like a marvellous idea to me. Seems I made a diligent decision when I appointed you both as head students. Your brains work marvellously together. I shall announce your proposal at breakfast. However I do believe it would be wise to make one poster however. Hang it on Mr Filch's door that way every student can have access and the rules are clearly stated. I've heard you can be quite the artist Miss Evans?" He replied, eyes twinkling.

I blushed as I felt James's quizzical gaze fall over me and nodded silently to the professor. He smiled, nodded, and then turned in the other direction towards the great hall.

"An artist Lily? Never mentioned that. What's that all about?" James asked as soon as the professor was gone from sight.

"I entered a creativity contest back home and won first place." I mumbled.

"What'd you do?" He asked intrigued.

"I painted a picture board of my sister and I... before I was discovered a witch. I placed the actual photographs in the bottom hand corner." I admitted quietly biting back tears. That board had been my attempt at getting my sister's love back. But it had failed. She smashed the board to pieces as soon as I was announced the winner. Throwing in a few 'freak's while she was at it.

"I'm sure it was beautiful."

"Thanks"

The New Year's ball was fast approaching with only 2 days to go and the whole school was a constant babble of talk about it. I must admit I was excited myself.

I'd had my mother send me an old dress from home. It was a simple elegant dress. Floor length, hunter in colour. No one from Hogwarts had seen it before; it was perfect for the masquerade.

I'd also asked my mother to send my art kit along to Hogwarts too. I felt so sorry for my poor owl. But now at last my mask was complete. It was a classical looking mask, the same colour of my dress with royal blue rims around the eye sockets.

I was definitely proud of my creation.

So happy in fact that I almost ran into Severus on my way to the library.

"Lily! Can't we talk? I miss you! I'm sorry!" He begged as I came to a standstill in front of him.

"No Severus" I replied bluntly. Stepping past him and continuing on.

I know I must sound harsh but I'd had it with him as of late. The sneaking around with his 'death eater' friends, all his talk about the dark arts and well his sulking attitude. The calling me mud blood thing was just another contributing factor. As far as I'm concerned it was just that moment that made me realise he'd over stepped the bond of our friendship a long time ago.

"You alright there Evans?" Sirius asked coming up behind me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw what just happened with Snivellus" He said quietly.

"I'm fine Sirius really." I sighed. I suppose I knew deep down that no I wasn't okay but I wasn't about to admit it right here and now.

"Either way... Wanna sit with the marauders in the library? We'll behave I promise. Peter's been having a little problem with some of the spells we've been doing lately and Moony's having a hard time teaching him. Worth you giving it a shot?" He replied cheerfully changing subject which I was thankful for.

"Sure" I shrugged as we entered the room.

"Oi Wormtail! Evans is going to sit with us grab another chair!" He bellowed at the poor boy making him drop his wand. James and Remus just looked up smiling.

James smile however fell as soon as I took a seat next to him. I watched as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, why'd you ask?_

_It's something. There are tears forming in your eyes. Come on Lils you can tell me._

_It's just Sev okay? I don't wanna talk about it. Not here anyway._

_Later? Or do you wanna go off somewhere now? We can come up with revenge strategies ;)_

_Do I really look that bad?_

_You never look bad. I'm just concerned at the fact you look like you could cry me a river at any moment. I'm worried about you._

_But how do we get away from the marauders?_

_I'll handle it._

"Ah Merlin Lily do you know what we forgot?" James said loudly with a sigh.

"Um... no. What?" I asked confused. What are you playing at James?

"To finish that letter to Rosmerta to thank her for the table clothes we borrowed for the ball. How slack would we look if we didn't send it before the ball?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. We'd had the house elves in the kitchen help out with table clothes and decorations that the prefects couldn't handle. Then I realised this was his on the spot plan of ditching the marauders.

"Oh my god you're right!" I said in mock shock

"Mind if we ditch you guys for a bit? We shouldn't be more than an hour or two. Can't take long to write up a thank you letter right Lily?"

"Go for it Prongs we're all good here. We'll come to the heads room if we need you. Plus if a prank does go down at the ball you can claim you weren't part of the planning process" Sirius said with a wink.

"Sirius!" I warned standing with James to leave.

"Don't worry Lily I'll keep him under control... to the best of my ability anyway" Remus chuckled.

The walk from the library to the heads room felt like the longest walk between places within the castle I'd ever experienced. And James was silent the entire way. It wasn't until we reached the portrait that he spoke to give the portrait our password.

"Jigglypuff"

I followed him inside and took a seat on the sofa. It was a rather uncomfortable silence waiting for someone to speak.

"So... What's happened with Severus?" James began.

"Since when have you called him by his first name?" I asked.

"Since this doesn't seem like the appropriate time to call him Snivellus or slick git or greasy slim ball or..."

"Okay okay I get the picture" I laughed.

"So come on then what's bothering you." He asked genuinely concerned.

"It'll probably sound stupid so don't judge me."

"I'd never dream of it."

"Okay well... I don't really know where to start. I and Sev have been... were... friends for what seems as long as I can remember. We met when I was nine. He's the person who introduced me to magic, showed me how gifted I was. So I suppose he's also the person that helped cause the rift between my sister and me..."

"Your sister meant a lot to you didn't she?" He interrupted.

The tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Yes, we used to be so close, until Sev came into the picture. She used to sneer at him for coming from spinners end because it was a poorer part of town. It wasn't until I got my Hogwarts letter that things became as bad as they are now though. She became jealous, she even wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking if she could attend Hogwarts with me but of course he explained to her that she couldn't. She's called me a freak ever since and wants nothing to do with me." The tears streamed down my cheeks. James brushed them away with his thumb but still listened intently.

"I thought things would be okay once Sev and I were at Hogwarts. He wouldn't let me stay in my upset depressed state about my sister. But we got sorted into different houses and that's where all the problems started. He made friends with Mulciber and Avery and you know what they're like. They got him interested in the dark arts and I felt like he was slipping away from me. No one could understand why I was friends with him. No one understood that he was part of my life back home, part of what made me who I am today." The tears became heavier and James's attempts at keeping them at bay were almost feeble.

"I guess I fully didn't accept that he'd changed until he called me mud blood. I've never felt more betrayed then I did in that moment. I was so upset and angry and confused and I know I said stuff that I probably wouldn't have said in any other occasion. But I don't regret it. I guess... the way he's all up in my face now begging for forgiveness... it's like there's still a tiny part of the old Sev still inside there. But I just don't have the strength anymore to dig down and find it anymore. I just feel... so miserable whenever I think about him, so angry still. It brings back everything about my sister about what I've lost for being a witch. It's horrible. I get called mud blood here in the wizarding world and freak back in the muggle world and I don't know which hurts more. Hearing it from strangers or the people I love."

My body shook with sobs. I don't know where all the words came from they just seemed to spill from my mouth with ease and James just took it all in. He pulled me in close into a strong embrace and held me as I cried I don't know how long we stayed like that but it made me feel better.

I eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep in his arms. When I woke I was laying on my stomach on top of him, still on the sofa. A plate of sausage rolls and other pastries were on the coffee table.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked croakily.

"About four hours. We missed dinner. I got Twink to bring us up some food" He replied softly, stroking my head.

"Dinner! Whatever happened to lunch?"

"You kinda talked through that. Don't worry about it"

"Wait... Did you stay here with me the entire time?" I asked.

"Yea, Sirius dropped by while I was using the bathroom. I didn't say anything, I just said you hadn't been feeling too good so I was going to stay with you and keep an eye on you."

"I'm sure he figured it out for himself. He knew there was something wrong earlier" I yawned sitting up.

"Hungry?"

"A little"

"Sausage rolls?" He said stretching to grab the plate as I was still sat on top of him.

"Thanks. For everything" I replied taking a sausage roll from the plate.

"No need, we can talk anytime you want about anything you want okay? Don't keep it bottled up."

"I'll keep that in mind from now on, thanks James."


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it was the long anticipated night. James and I as well as the other helpers had finally finished setting up for the ball with half an hour to spare.

"Thanks so much for your help everyone! Now off you all go! Get ready and most importantly have fun tonight!" I yelled out as everyone left the great hall, beaming at their handy work.

"Good job Lils" James said winking at me.

"Good job yourself" I replied smiling "This place looks amazing!"

"Meh it was your idea, I just hung a few streamers... and candles... and lanterns... and you know just set up plates and stuff for nearly every Hogwarts student ha ha"

"You should be getting ready too; you've got half an hour to wash that hair of yours!" I said sticking out my tongue. He grabbed his hair in fake shock.

"Noooo! I'm turning into Severus the slime ball!" He croaked. I laughed.

"Go on I'll meet you down here later, see if you can find me!" I laughed running from the hall.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. It had been a while since I'd wore my dress; I'd worn it to my friend Jessica's sister's wedding. I smiled to myself. _You look good._ I told myself. I was so far fashionably late to my own ball, but for once I didn't mind in the slightest.

"James? You still here?" I called down the staircase. No answer. Brilliant he'd left already. I snuck my way down to the great hall and stood off to the side of the doors and peaked inside. The ball was in full swing, people were dancing and laughing and there were even a few couples snogging.

_Well Lily here's your time to shine I guess._

I boldly took a step around the corner and made my way into the hall. A few people looked up at me and then glanced back down. I scanned my audience for James and the other marauders. I spotted them almost instantly. I also almost broke out into laughter. Each of them had an animal mask, Remus a wolf, Peter some kind of rodent, Sirius a black dog and last but not least James as a deer.

I wandered over to them and snuck up behind Remus.

"I know the secret to behind the mask..." I whispered in his ear. He jumped sky high.

"Lily! Fucking hell you scared the crap out of me!" He yelped.

"Sorry Remus, I couldn't help it" I laughed. Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"Evans?" He stuttered.

"Yes Black?" I asked amused.

"You look bloody fantastic! Like... Hot!"

"Ha ha well that was what I was trying to get at"

"He's right Lils you look amazing" James smiled behind his mask.

"Thanks" I blushed. Why am I bloody blushing just because he compliments me? Thank Merlin for this mask.

Just when I was starting to really enjoy my night low and behold over came Severus. He wasn't even wearing a mask, or dress robes for that matter.

"Lily!" He shouted.

"What do you want now Sev?" I asked choking back tears. I felt James hand move to the small of my back.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry until you forgive me? I'm sick and tired of this!" He hissed.

"You can say it as many times as you want Severus. I've already 'forgiven' you. That doesn't mean I can just forget about it and things go back to the way they were. It doesn't work like that! You made a choice and I made mine." I replied standing my ground.

"And your choice was to start hanging with this bunch of Muppets? I remember you avoiding them once upon a time! Or have you managed to forget that one? You'll start dating Potter next!" He spat.

"Yes I have actually. That was back when I was just as blind as you, sorry for finally coming to my senses unlike you. I have true friends that care about me. What have you got Sev? And if I feel like dating James, or Sirius or Remus or even Peter then I will! It's none of your business. Now I strongly suggest you take you greasy head back to your dorm before I have someone escort you out. Seeing as you have not risen to the occasion and got involved in wearing dress robes or a mask."

He just stood there in absolute stunned silence. It was now that I realised most of the hall was looking at us and that'd I'd been shouting. Suddenly some random student began to clap, then another and another; until the whole hall was a sea of applause.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked over my shoulder.

"Of course" I said, taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor. Where we began my first dance of defiance.

"That was very well done" He whispered as the other students returned to their own celebrations.

"Thanks, I thought I wasn't going to get it all out for a moment there." I admitted.

"Well I think you did fantastically, apparently so did everyone else." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Mind If I steal her Moony?" Said Sirius bounding over.

"Do you mind Lily? I shook my head and gladly went into Sirius's arms and he tried to slow dance me around the room.

"Da da de de dum, dum dum dum, da da dad a dum" He sang as he swung me around. I laughed.

"You're a little off there Sirius!" I laughed.

"And? Who cares?" He replied continuing his song and dance. He only stopped for food; when dinner magically appeared on the tables thanks to the house elves.

Next it was Peter's turn to dance with me, he too stopped when he heard professor Dumbledore's voice ring out.

"First years, second years and third years... I'm afraid your time is almost over as it is five minutes to ten. You have one last dance with your partners. But as by request of Miss Evans and Mr Potter: you must now reveal your selves by taking off your masks. That is only the first to third years. I hope you've had a wonderful evening. Now let's give Miss Evans and Mister Potter a tremendous applause for this night" He beamed as the younger students revealed themselves and began to clap.

I sat on the side for a while, watching them dance then depart. A few other students asked me to dance but I declined. I was content watching the rest of the hall for a while. Plus my feet hurt. The headmaster said the same again at five minutes to eleven for the fourth to sixth years; to remove their masks for their final dance. After the last of them left he spoke again.

"Well my dear seventh years you are alone at last. Literally. The other professors and I will be leaving you to it. So I ask only that you behave and listen to your hosts Miss Evans and Mr Potter. I hope that you have had a pleasant evening. Good night, sleep well." And with that he and the other members of staff departed, the lights dimming as they did so.

"I never knew they were going to do that."I said as James sat beside me.

"I did, I asked them after you left the hall earlier, I thought us older students could do with some more 'privacy' and 'trust as we are now expected to behave like adults" He smiled.

"Nice" I replied smiling, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Feet sore?" He asked. I nodded.

"A little, I haven't worn heals for a while" I admitted rubbing my feet.

"Do you think you could spare me a dance if you took them off?" He asked calmly.

"Me? Dance in bare feet?" I asked.

"Yup, come on I can dance in my socks." And with that he stripped of his shoes and held out his hand. I slipped out of my heels and graciously took it.

"So? Is this your final dance of defiance for Severus?" He asked as we began to sway.

"What'd you mean?"

"He's been sulking all night sitting on the staircase outside the hall. A couple of prefects escorted him out earlier but he refused to move from there. I think Slughorn even had to go out to deal with him.

"Oh bollocks" I sighed. He chuckled.

"Don't let old Severus get you down, relax and have fun. This is your night Lils."

"Our" I replied, he raised his eyebrows.

"It's our night James. Yours and mine. We created this thing, together." He grinned.

"Yea I guess you're right"

I took in his appearance; he wore long black dress robes and a black dress shirt. I had to admit he did look rather nice. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes as we continued to sway. I felt the rise and fall of his breathing and the beating of his heart. It was so calming I swore I could have just fallen asleep. That is if he hadn't started whispering in my ear after a while.

"Lils?" He whispered softly. I hummed.

"We're friends right? Like good friends?" I hummed again.

"Well... do you ever wonder what would of happened if I hadn't of pulled my head in? If I was still a complete and utter arse?" I smiled.

"I believe I mostly called you toe rag. Well sometimes, but now that I look back I think I still like the old James Potter as much as I like this one. And I like this one a lot." I smiled up at him and noticed there were small droplets of water falling from his mask. Tears.

"You really think that?" He sniffed.

"Of course" I replied catching the droplets with my thumb and wiping his eyes.

"Well then, seeing as it's almost midnight... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Well I was wondering... now that I'm not such a toe rag, or arrogant, or bigheaded or all those other things and we're friends... could we start trying to be well... more... than just friends?"

I felt heat travel all through my body as I watched the last of his words escape his mouth. Butterflies began to work themselves up in my stomach. It was at that moment that I finally realised and let myself believe... I wanted to be more than friends with James Potter. The same James Potter that had badgered me to go out with him every day for years. The same James Potter that had run me ragged and irritated the life out of me. The same James Potter that was always there to comfort me and hold me when I cried. No matter how harsh I had been with him. The same James Potter who accepted me for who I was.

I took of my mask that I had spent so much time on and let it drop to the floor. Then I did the same to his. I cupped my palm around his face and whispered softly.

"What do you think?"

He slid one hand into my hair and left the other at the small of my back. His hazel eyes gleamed as he leaned in and closed them, capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

I kissed back softly, the butterflies in my stomach raged and I felt all the heat rush to my heart. He pulled away and smiled.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes James." I said kissing him again as the clock struck midnight. I was vaguely aware of people watching us but I didn't care. I heard Sirius somewhere wolf whistle and James pulled me in closer then tipped me back dramatically, the remaining seventh years burst into another round of applause as we broke apart.

If I hadn't been blushing before I certainly was now. I cleared my throat and addressed them.

"Well ladies and gentleman as you know it is now midnight and the ball is over. Please make your way to your appropriate dorms. For all those who volunteered clean up of the hall begins at 9am, there will be a late breakfast so don't worry you'll still get to sleep in. Other than that good night and we hope you had fun!" They cheered and clapped again as they left the hall.

"Once again nicely done Lily" Remus smiled giving me a hug.

"You bloody snogged Evans!" Sirius yelled pouncing on James as they both fell backward.

"Haven't you heard Padfoot? I'm his girlfriend now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hey witches, wizards and warlocks! Sorry for all the previous gaps between updates, I'm trying to be better I promise. Haven't had many James's points of view in this story so I thought I'd start this one off with James. So remember don't forget to review. **

(James P.O.V)

"Since when!" Padfoot yelled after knocking me to the floor. Hitting my head might I add.

"Since now you prat. Get off me you great lump." I replied chuckling and shoving him off me to rub my sore head.

"And you didn't even think to tell us? Your best mates? Your brothers? And I am not a prat or a lump!" He scowled. Remus, Lily and I just laughed... Lily... Now my Lily, not just Evans anymore. At last after so long, finally perseverance had paid off. I was now the boyfriend of the girl of my dreams. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and let out a small yawn.

"I wasn't about to tell you in the middle of the best kiss of my life was I pads? You know I love you guys but it looks like someone's tired and needs to get to bed. In fact all of us do if we so much as have a chance of getting this mess cleaned up by breakfast tomorrow." I said glancing around the empty room.

There was glitter, streamers and cups everywhere. Not to mention scuff marks, the dinner tables and all the musical equipment and disco ball. This place was going to need a serious cleaning crew and a few hours of hard labour.

"Prongs is right we all need some rest... speaking of where's Pete? Did he leave already?" Asked Remus, looking around for our little friend. It was true Pete was nowhere in sight. In fact I hadn't seen Peter for a while.

"He's either back at the dorm snoring his butt off or he got lucky and is off in a broom cupboard or the closest available abandoned classroom." Sirius sniggered.

"Peter? Get lucky? Not to sound horrible or anything but well... since when has a girl ever been interested in him?" Lily blushed.

"He's had this thing for a girl called Judy in our runes class for ages. Poor bloke nearly fainted when she said she'd see him at the ball. I saw him talking to her earlier. She's not exactly a looker but she's pretty decent. " Remus replied smiling.

"Well good on him. I'm tired and my feet are bloody killing me. I'm off back to the dorm, you coming James?" Lily asked holing her shoes in her hand, looking at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Sure just let me grab my shoes..." I ran back and picked up my shoes. Then I left the hall hand in hand with Lily.

I soon felt my hand become sweaty wrapped around her small one. Great brilliant time to get a case of the nerves Prongs. I led us in through our portrait into our shared common room. No sooner had it closed behind us I felt Lily's lips touch mine.

At first we kissed soft and slow. I let my hands run through her red hair. She soon sped up the tempo of our kiss and I felt her hands move down across my chest and around my back. I let my own hand wander down her side and back up again, leaving one hand still in her hair. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour but I didn't care; this feeling right here was the best feeling in the world. I stepped backward, blindly trying to lead us to the couch. My ankles hit the base of the couch and we went sent backward onto it. Still never breaking our kiss. We kissed for a while longer and I felt her delicate hands working on my shirt buttons. I broke off our kiss.

"What do you think you're doing Evans?" I whispered huskily, wiggling my eyebrows.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She giggled. "Is it okay if I go take this off before we continue?" She asked gesturing to her dress. I nodded and she clambered off me and headed for the staircase to her room.

I lay there letting my heart pound in my chest. Letting my mind roll over all the possibilities of what could happen next. I loved Lils; there was no doubt about that. But did I want us to take things slow or fast? I didn't really know. Part of me was saying that going slow was a good thing, the other that we'd waited long enough. I let out a deep sigh and tried to let my breathing go back to normal. I heard the light patter of her feet coming back down the stairs so I sat up.

She was dressed in her pj's. Fuzzy flannel bottoms with tassels and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was so beautiful I felt my heart leap up into my mouth. She came and sat beside me and looked at her lap.

"James? Can I say something?" she said quietly. I gulped and nodded yes.

"I...I love you." She said, almost inaudible.

"I love you too flower" I replied instantly smiling.

"So what happens from here?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to happen. We go as fast or as slow as you want us to, our relationship is at your pace. I've waited years for this moment, and I hope we have many more. I never wanna loose you Lils." I cupped her face in my hand.

"I know that I wanna go to your room and spend the night there... but I'm not ready for... 'It' yet. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." I kissed her nose and smiled. "Are your feet still sore?" She nodded so I scooped her up in my arms.

"James what on earth are you doing?"

"Carrying you, so your precious feet don't hurt." I carried her up my staircase and into my room. I placed her down on the bed and straightened myself up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I slipped into the little ensuite and splashed water over my face and looked in the mirror. Yup this was definitely happening alright. I stripped off down to just my pants and walked out into the bedroom. Lily was now seated in the middle of my bed her knees hugged tightly into her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just surprised with myself. I'm never this forward with relationships. It took me 3 weeks just to kiss the last boy I dated."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." I began.

"No I want to do this."

"Okay... Err... do you mind I only have pj bottoms. I usually sleep shirtless..." I blushed, feeling the heat flowing through my body again.

"Course not."

"Turn around then" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I need to change into my Pj's" I shuffled my feet on the spot. She laughed at me.

"James Potter are you afraid of letting me see you in your underwear?"

"Maybe..."

She giggled and shut her eyes while I changed quickly. I crawled up onto my bed and got beneath the covers. She got in and snuggled up against me. Her bare arms felt warm against my skin. I watched as she rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing became a slow rhythm in minutes and I knew she'd drifted off to sleep.

"Good night my flower" I whispered, kissing her hair before I too closed my eyes and went to sleep...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** So what did you guys think of this chapter in James P.O.V. Remember please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Back to Lily's point of view.

I woke up feeling well rested, surprisingly and very warm. Last night felt like a dream, yelling at Severus, dancing with James... kissing James. I opened my eyes slowly and then shut them rapidly again. Okay so it wasn't a dream. I had in fact gone to sleep in James Potter's bed... With James Potter.

I opened my eyes again; James was still sleeping peacefully snoring very softly. He still had his glasses on, but they were now sitting crookedly on his nose. I almost giggled, he looked exhausted and yet so peaceful. God I must look a mess, I don't even want to know what I look like; hair tangled and drool on my face I suspect.

I craned my neck to look at James's watch. 8:40am I had twenty minutes to get down to the great hall to start the clean up. Just one problem, James had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I tried to carefully wiggle my way out of James's arms without waking him. I almost thought I'd made it when...

"What do you think you're up to flower?" He yawned sitting up and adjusting his glasses.

"We've got 20 minutes to get down to the great hall"

"That leaves 15 minutes for a good morning snog" He replied suggestively.

"James you are hopeless!" I laughed punching him in the arm and capturing his lips.

Now that I'd had it I'd never get sick of the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulled me in close to him and deepened the kiss. I question myself on every time I turned him down, turned these kisses down.

"James seriously, I'd love to stay here all day but..."

"Well that can be arranged..." He replied cheekily trying to pull me back into the kiss.

"James! We have to! We're the heads!" I laughed swatting him away. He groaned.

"Five more minutes?" He asked hopefully.

"No... Maybe later if you're lucky. I'm going to go get dressed. See you in the great hall in 10" And I left him lying there by himself in disbelief

I sprinted for my room and changed quickly. I would never live down the shame if I showed up late, not after last night.

"Morning Lily flower... how'd your night go?" Sirius asked as soon as I arrived at the hall.

"Fine thank you..." I said sheepishly.

"Just fine? Wow... with those muscles he works on you'd think he'd be better" Sirius replied, I blushed, I knew he was doing it to get to me and it was working.

"It wasn't like that!" I hissed. He chuckled. "Who else is here?"

"Umm... that would be just us..." Remus piped up guiltily, Peter not far behind.

"What do you mean? There were at least 10 volunteers!" I cried at him.

"That was before Sirius decided to throw a party in the room of requirement after the ball." Remus replied.

"You did WHAT!"I rounded on Sirius.

"Hey it was a good night! We didn't want it to end, so we kept on going..."

"And we've now gone from us and 10 volunteers to us!" I growled.

"We'll manage..." James said coming up behind me. "There are five of us. A couple of charms and a little help and we'll be fine"

"Help from where?" I grumbled.

"Oh Twink!" James called sweetly.

"Yes Master James?" The elf appeared with a crack.

"Could you lend us a hand cleaning up by any chance?"

"Certainly Sir!" The elf squeaked and snapped his fingers.

The entire hall began to right it's self all of its own accord. Within minutes it was spotless and ready for breakfast to be served it two hours time.

"You were going to do that all along weren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe..." He chuckled.

"And you let me get out of bed?!"

"Out of bed!? You said it wasn't like that!" Sirius yelled gleefully. I turned bright crimson.

"It wasn't!" James said backing me up.

"Did you sleep in her bed?" Remus asked.

"No" he replied defiantely.

"Did she sleep in yours?" Sirius did the suggestive eye wiggle. James coughed.

"Umm..."

"That's a yes" Remus stated.

"But nothing happened"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing Moony, I promise!" James replied holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good because you hurt her and I kick your ass" He chuckled. I smiled

"Thanks Remus" I said giving him a hug. "Well now what do we do that we've got two hours to kill?"

The boys all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"QUIDDITCH!"

Merlin have mercy...

**Author's note:**

**Short chapter I know :( Don't worry next one will be longer. But please don't forget to leave a review. I really love those. Even if it just a one liner, they inspire me to write more :)**__


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPER 9**

**(****Lily's Point of View)**

"Alrighty! We have five players. Two chasers and two keepers, that's one for each team, and one seeker, the points from the catch of the snitch, will go to the team who scored last." Sirius began. "James and I will be chasers. The three of you can decide who're keepers and whose seeker."

"I bags seeker!" Remus yelled as we headed down to the pitch.

"So that makes us keepers" Peter said smiling at me.

"Lily's on my team!" James called.

"She's all yours, at least we know Pete can fly. When was the last time you flew Evans? First year?" Sirius barked.

"We'll see Black." I replied. James gave me one of the schools least dodgy brooms.

"On three, two, one."

We all took to the sky and our hectic game of quidditch began. At first it was just a battle between Sirius and James for possession of the quaffle. After being on the same team for years they knew all each other's secrets and just how to play them. But after a while James made a mistake and let Sirius slip past him. He was barrelling straight for me...

All right Evans... breathe... you can do this. I focused on the quaffle in his arms, the way he held it tucked into his body. How he cradled it loosely. His fingers curled spread apart. I watched as his elbow lifted.

_He's going to try lobbing it over my head..._

As re got ready to release the ball I shot upward and caught it straight in the chest. I spiralled it back to James before Sirius could even blink. In fact he was so shocked he froze. Leaving James free to zoom down to the other end of the pitch and get a goal past Peter.

The game went on for another hour before Remus finally caught the snitch, James and Lily 250 to Sirius and Pete 0.

"You were amazing!" James cheered and picked up me up, spinning me around. I laughed.

"James!" I giggled.

"Serious Evans how in the name of Merlin's pants did you manage that? Every time, you knew exactly how to block me."

"I just... studied your movements, your body language. It wasn't that hard. It was actually pretty fun." I smiled.

"Prongs... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am indeed Padfoot. Lily my love... how would you like to become a coach for the Gryffindor quidditch team?"

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"You saw us out there. We know all each other's moves, we need new ones. We need someone like to analyse us, help us spruce it up a little." Sirius replied.

"Was that a compliment Sirius?" I asked shocked. He nodded. "Well in that case... count me in. But I do need one thing..."

"Name it..."

"I need a muggle video camera."

"Whatever for?" Remus asked.

"You'll see. I have an idea." And it's just so crazy, it just might work.

"Oi Evans!"

"Sirius? its 4am" I yawned "What are you doing in my room."

"You asked for a muggle video camera and I got you one ta da." He replied throwing a parcel at me.

"That's great Sirius but this couldn't wait until breakfast? It's a Sunday for Merlin's sake."

"Exactly. James wants us to eat early then go out and do some drills with the members of the team that are still here. Only our beaters went home for the holidays."

"How early is early?" I groaned.

"He wants everyone of the pitch by 7am latest. I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep now." And he stalked out of the room.

I collapsed back into my pillows and let sleep take me.

"Alright team... As all of you should know this is Lily..." James was interrupted.

"Is it bring our girlfriends to practise day captain?" his seeker snickered.

"Yes and no. Meet your new coach."

"Coach? I thought that was your job?" The remaining chaser spoke up.

"It is. But yesterday we had a bit of a fun game and Lily showed skills I haven't seen before. Don't worry she's not replacing any of you. She is however going to analysing each of you. She's going to help us improve our current techniques and create new ones. Alright I hand the stage to you Lils."

"Umm... hi guys...Well guys today I just want you to go through your normal drills. I'm going to watch and record each of you. Then next practise I'll talk to you about what I've seen and how I think you can improve and read other players okay? Please don't feel pressured. Just act like I'm not here and be you. Thank you"

I could tell they were a little sceptical I couldn't blame them. I was a stranger poking my nose into their business. But I'd prove them all wrong. Just watch, the other teams won't know what hit them.

"So Lils how's the video footage going?" James asked taking a seat beside me in the heads room.

"Alright. Your other chaser has the same problem as Sirius. She shows through her arm movements where she's going to throw. She moves too early. As for your keeper... He's just basing where he flies out of luck. He waits until the quaffle is actually coming towards him to try safe it. He isn't thinking forward."

He groaned.

"Alright so what's wrong with Mitch..."

"Mitch?"

"My seeker"

"Well as far as I can tell so far Mitch is fine. He could lean forward a little more so he's more streamlined and move faster but other than that he's good."

"Well that's a relief at least." He sighed.

"James what's wrong?"

"Nothing love."

"It's something what is it?"

"I'm just nervous about this season. This year is my year to shine you know? I'm captain and it's my final year. What if we lose the cup? It'll be all my fault. I'll have failed my team and Gryffindor."

"You've still got those gloves I got you for Christmas right?" I asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then..." I said climbing into his lap. "You've got your good luck charm, You'll be fine."

"Merlin I love you." He smiled.

"Ha ha, I love you too you prat."

He kissed my lips, softly and slowly. I smiled against his lips.

"James..."

"Hmmm?" He mumbled against my lips.

"You really don't get hints do you?"

"What'd you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's take this somewhere else..."

**Author's note: ****Please don't forget to leave a review, I reply to all the reviews I get... If you leave a relatively long one I'll even throw in a sneak peak ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Lils... where are we going?" James asked as I dragged him by his arm out of the portrait hole.

"You'll see..." I replied hastily heading straight for the room of requirement.

"Lily... Love... you're kinda freaking me out a little. Where are you taking me?" He laughed in mock fear.

"The room of requirement. Where do you think we're going? Paris?"

"That could certainly be arranged, dunno how we'd pull off missing so many classes though. Then there's the whole other language thing..." I swatted him over the back of the head as we arrived outside the room, laughing. I paced past the wall 3 times. Thinking to myself:

_We need somewhere to be alone. We need somewhere to be alone. We need somewhere to be alone._

The door appeared and I pulled James in. I marvelled at the room set before me. In the middle of the room was a king sized four poster bed; with red and gold hangings. And tucked away tidily in the corner was a roaring fireplace, which hissed and crackled every so often.

I felt James's lips begin their assault on my exposed skin. Starting at my back of my ears and working their way down my neck. It sent warm shivers down my spine to my toes. I turned around to capture his lips with my own. I walked backward towards the bed. James's arms drawing me closer into him.

I sat on the edge of the bed and James came to sit beside me, our lips still remained attached. I shuffled back until we were both fully on the bed and lay down with our heads resting on the pillows.

James tangled his hands in my hair, nipping at my lips softly. Our kiss deepened and his hand began to wander. It moved from the back of my head, down my rib cage to my hips. He pulled me flush against him and he drew little trails over my thighs through my jeans. My heart was beating rapidly and the muscles in the pit of my stomach clenched.

Nervously I let my hands do a little exploration of their own. I raked my fingers slowly across his chest down to where his belt line met his hips. I tugged his shirt up a little and ran one of my fingers against the hem of his pants. James groaned and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. My hands travelled back up his body under his shirt. I felt every ripple, every intake of breath and it was exhilarating.

Here we had no chance of being interrupted by the world. No marauders, no professors, no students, no one what so ever. All that existed was me and my James.

James stopped running his fingers over my thighs and slipped his hand beneath my shirt. His hands were warm and my skin felt like it was burning everywhere he touched. He felt over my abdomen and small of my back. Rubbing up and down my side he avoided moving his hands higher to feel my breasts. I felt his hands tremble any time he even came close.

I slowed our kiss and pulled away from him. Both of lips beginning to swell.

"James... Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine love." He breathed, trying to regain control over his heaving , haggard breaths.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked in a daze.

"I dunno... You just seem reluctant to touch me." I shrugged.

"Lils... My hand is still currently under your shirt. How is that not touching you?" He chuckled.

"You know what I meant... Why don't you want to touch me?" His face reddened and he suddenly seemed very embarrassed.

"Well... like I said Lil. You're in control of how fast or slow we go okay? I just don't wanna move to fast and frighten you or stuff up or anything. I couldn't lose you Lil."

"You're not about to lose my James Potter you prat. You have to try harder than that to get rid of me ya know. I'm not going to let you throw what is it? Six years of asking me out? Away. I'm afraid you're kinda stuck with me"

He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss. Which I gave into happily. His lips moved soft and slow as they worked their way up my shirt. His hands trembling again as he got closer. I felt how gently his hand brushed over the soft fabric of my bra before skipping back down to my abdomen. I let him take his time. Cautiously letting his hand wander back up again and again. My whole body tingled and I let out a soft sigh every time James moved his hand over my breasts, even if it was only through my bra.

I tugged slightly on his shirt and he got the message pretty quickly. He stopped kissing for a moment to remove his shirt and then continued. Heat radiated of his now exposed skin. I tilted my neck and let him settle his kisses there. A soft groan leaving his mouth. Shakily he lifted my shirt over my head and let his eyes skim over my body for the first time.

I blushed feeling his eyes on me. I'd never gone this far with someone before and felt really self conscious. I made an attempt to cover myself with my arms but James pulled them away gently.

"Don't... you're beautiful" He whispered softly placing a kiss on my forehead. He kissed down my head and along my jaw making his way to my lips. He reached around my back and struggled to undo the clasp of my bra. Once unhitched he peeled the straps from my shoulders and removed the bra completely.

I felt my breath catch for a second in my throat. My heart beating so hard I couldn't believe he couldn't hear it. Carefully he cupped a breast in his palm and massaged it softly. We kissed for a while longer and then I pulled away and curled up into his chest.

"Cold?" he asked quietly, rubbing my back. I shook my head.

"Not really"

"Okay but let me know if you start to feel it okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too James"

**Author's Note:**** I know I know I'm terrible I haven't updated in so long. I on my summer break now so I'll try and update all my stories as much as possible now that exams are over and done with.**

**Had a pretty rough and emotional couple of weeks and still feel like hell so if you leave a review that'll brighten my day. Or even flick me a question on tumblr, the info is on my profile.**

**Thanks for putting up with such a short chapter, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Authors Note: Again guys I am so so sorry for the lack of update. If any of you are reading my other Jily story 'Summer's Where it Began' you'll know that my great grandmother is really sick and I've just been through a break up so my mind has been troubled as of late. So again sorry for the lack of update and I will try really hard to get some chapters up shortly for all my stories. So remember reviews are my inspiration to keep writing right now so please feel free to leave one. Even if it's short. Oh and also once this story is completely finished I will be going back over and doing some editing so if you see any little mistakes please let me know J**

James's point of view

"So Prongs where did you bugger of to yesterday?" Padfoot asked as we wandered around the quidditch pitch.

Lily had shown the team their videos from the day before and had pointed out all their problems and how they could improve. Surprisingly they seemed to take all the criticism really well.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hastily.

"Well you went off to the heads room after practise and said you'd be back... only thing is you never did." He replied wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"It's not like that pads. I was just asking how Lily was going with her Videos and we got a little distracted that's all" I replied trying to sound casual.

"Prongs you can try sound cool and collected all you want. But your eyes betray you... that and when you did come home last night your shirt was all out of sorts" He chuckled clearly amused.

"It's not what you think..." I groaned.

"So you're not shagging Evans senseless then?"

"No Lily and I are not shagging thank you very much" I blushed.

"Well why the bloody hell not? You like her... she likes you... so why aren't you at it like rabbits? You've been asking her out for six bloody years"

"For that bloody reason Sirius. I've been trying for six years and I've finally bloody got her. I'm not going to fuck it up now by trying to get in her pants."

"But what if she wants you in her pants hmmm? Did you not see the knickers she was wearing today?"

"Excuse me but how have you seen my girlfriends knickers today?" I growled.

"I saw them when she dropped one of her tapes on the way down to the pitch earlier. She bent over to pick it up and her shirt rode up a little. Come on Prongs they were sticking up out of the top of her pants don't tell me you didn't see that?"

"No I didn't bloody well see" I grumbled. "And I don't appreciate you looking at my girlfriends arse."

"I wasn't trying to. But fuck me Prongs I can't help it if she bends over right in front of me. Anyway back to the underwear situation. Did you see what she was wearing?"

"Padfoot I thought we just went over this? No I did not see her bloody knickers."

"Well I did and I'll tell you prongs those are the last thing I would think goody two shoes Evans would wear. They were back and frilly and lacy around the top. Those Prongs are some 'I wanna be wearing something nice just in case we decide to shag' knickers." He insisted.

"Oh you're the bloody expert on knickers now are you?"

"Well I am in this instance Prongs. Seriously"

"Well sorry Sirius if I can't take you Siriusly..." I chuckled and he frowned.

"Not funny Prongs I mean it. Now not to sound like Moony here but have you talked to her about it?"

"About what?"

"About the full moon. Come off it Prongs about bloody shagging you idiot. Have you talked about heading that far?"

"Well... No not really. I told her it's up to her how fast we go in this."

"See that there is where you went wrong. You see Prongs with a girl like Evans yes she wants to be involved in the decisions but that doesn't mean she'll make them for herself. I'm assuming she's a virgin yes?"

"Yes as far as I know." I replied awkwardly.

"Exactly. So while she'll want to be involved in the decision making she won't want to be the one who initiates. That's your job." He said simply. "That's just how birds minds work. So how far exactly have you gone?"

"With Lily? Ummm you know... we've snogged."

"That's it? Just snogging?"

"Well last night we umm well... this is awkward Pads."

"Oh get over it Prongs"

"Okay well last night we got shirtless and there was a little bit of touching but thats it."

"Was this touching above or below the waist?"

"Pads..."

"Just answer the question Prongs..."

"Above."

"Right well you have to shake that up a little bit first... Right well I'm off to find Moony. Be in the dorms tonight at eight. Then we'll be kicking off operation Evans part two!" He yelled sprinting off up towards the castle. What the hell was I getting myself into?

I walked over to the forbidden forest. I made sure no one was looking, then transformed into my stage form. I needed time to clear my head and being an animal was the perfect way to do that.

**Authors Note: I know it's a short chapter I'm sorry the next one will be longer. Promise! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

James's point of view

"Prongs finally! Where have you been!? I said eight!" Sirius yelled as I walked into the room.

"What are you on about? It is eight!" I huffed.

"No it's eight-oh-three"

"Merlin three minutes I'm so sorry." I said sitting on the bed that used to be mine before I became head.

"Time is crucial Prongs! We need to debrief you in time!"

"In time for what? Where's Pete?"

"For Operation Evans part two I told you this! As for Pete he's off doing his little part of this project and distracting our dear Evans in the library. But he's only doing it for half an hour or things will seem suspicious." Sirius sighed, Remus chuckled.

"Okay seriously what's going on?"

"Padfoot has a 'genius' plan to.. if you'll pardon the wording... get you laid." Remus butted in "And it's sad to say I'm helping."

I blushed crimson.

"I don't need help getting laid Pads!" I grumbled.

"Oh but dear Prongs you do. You and our dear Miss Evans are yet to lose the big V. I on the other hand have much experience in that area and well... Remus knows all the mushy stuffs"

"Hey!" Remus growled.

"Anyway... Like Remus said have a plan. And it all kicks into action tonight in exactly 24 minutes when Evans walks into the heads common room where you will be waiting for her. So Remus do you want to tell him or should I?" Sirius asked.

"Go ahead your doing a marvellous job so far" He replied sarcastically. Although I don't think Padfoot picked it up.

"Right well... Operation Evans part one. As I said at precisely 8:30pm this evening Lily Evans is going to walk into the heads common room. Where you will be waiting anxiously. Once she arrives you will be sweeping her off her feet and up into your room and..."

"Hang on a minute Padfoot we've been over this he can't just rush it... He has to talk to her first..." Remus butted in.

"Fine, fine, talking whatever. So she comes in you get her to get all cosy on the couch to have a little chat. Talk to her about sex blah blah blah... snog her, run your hands all over her etcetera. Then you will sweep her off her feet and into your room and..." Sirius replied impatiently.

" And you take things slow... don't rush her... let her know she's in control as much as you. Don't just start ripping clothes off." Remus added glaring at Sirius.

I didn't really know how to react. I was being giving sex advise by my two best mates... and they were arguing about it. I wasn't really sure whether to laugh or not.

"Make her feel comfortable, ease her into it. Make sure she feels okay, don't pressure her, give her plenty of opportunity to say no. Make sure she's sure about this..."

"Then do your magic and shag her senseless!" Sirius yelled gleefully.

"So let me get this straight... You've organised my loss of virginity? Peter is right now badgering my girlfriend in the library to distract her from going to the common room at just the right moment... so you could tell me how to go about making love to her..." I asked.

"Well yeah I guess that pretty much sums it up..." They replied.

"I don't know whether to love or hate all of you!"

"Well decide that later Prongs because she'll be walking through that door in exactly thirteen minutes and you have to be there waiting for her so move that ass!"

Lily's point of view

"Look Pete... I'm sorry but honestly I really don't want to play another game of chess. I'll teach you some better moves another time okay?" I said softly.

"Oh alright then... I suppose six is enough. It's nearly 8:30 anyway. Night Lily see you tomorrow" He said packing up the pieces. Finally.

I left the library and made my way to the heads room. I wonder if James would be in the common room or off with the other marauders... he didn't have patrols tonight.

My question was answered as soon as I walked in. He was sat hunched over on the couch, tapping his foot nervously.

"James love? Everything alright?" I asked setting my bag down in the corner.

"Lily! Oh yea I'm... I'm fine. Listen... er... can we talk?"

"Oh... that's what this is about... Your breaking up with me..."

"What?! No!"

"Well then what do we need to talk about?" I said relieved taking a seat beside him. He automatically took my hand in his and kissed me softly.

"I... I... Er just thought that maybe we should talk about... you know..." He muttered

"Umm... No sorry James I don't. Honestly what's up with you?"

"Oh... you know... Last night..."

"Oh! That..." I blushed. "You're...you're not regretting it are you?"

"No of course not... I just thought we should talk. Make sure we're on the same page... ya know if your happy as we are or you know, you wanna go further. Not that I'm saying we have to go further... I'm happy as we are... I'm... I'm not saying I don't wanna make love with you or anything I'm just saying..." He stuttered embarrassedly. I couldn't help but smile. It was kinda cute he was getting all worked up. I stopped him with a kiss.

"James... love... calm down you fool." I laughed between kisses. "We're okay. If you want to, then I do to okay?"

"Really?" He mumbled against my lips.

"Really."

I felt him smile against my lips and couldn't help but smile back. He let go of my hand and bunched his fist up in my hair, letting his other hand wrap around my back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" I replied.

"Good" He said, picking me up bridal style.

"James!" I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned like a fool.

"Well Miss Evans let's take this elsewhere shall we? My room perhaps?" He grinned walking us up to his room.

Once in it he closed the door and pressed me against it. Assaulting my lips with his own. My heart beat rapidly in my chest and I suddenly felt very nervous and yet excited at the same time. I guess some people could say we were rushing things... But it didn't feel that way with James. It felt right.

I heard the subtle click of him locking the door and felt him touch his wand for a second to cast a non-verbal spell. The he pushed himself against my kissing down my neck. My chest heaved, my breathing becoming rapid.

I ran my hands along his sides, his breath catching as I went over each muscle. He was trembling slightly and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. He wandered backward slowly and carefully towards his bed. Pulling me with him. He turned so my back was towards the bed and he lay me down on it gently. Letting me move backwards until I was fully on it. It was neatly made I noted and there were some candles lit on either side floating in mid air.

He crawled up on top of me and kissed me gently.

"Lils... Are you sure..." He asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm sure" I sighed kissing him back. I ran my hands over his body again and he shivered.

I tugged gently on his shirt and just like last time he got the message and pulled it over his head. I trailed my hands over the bare skin of his stomach, up his abs and down his back. I felt him shift slightly, becoming a little restless.

He slid my shirt up my body slowly so it bunched up around my breasts. He stopped kissing my lips to leave kisses on my stomach as I pulled my shirt off and cast it to the floor. He worked his kisses slowly up my body to my jaw. Unclasping my bra and tossing it to the side to join my shirt. His hands wandered over my breasts. Not as nervously as he'd done the first time, but trembling all the same.

This was as far as we'd gone together before. This was as far as I'd gone full stop.

"I've... never done this before" I said softly in his ear.

"Neither..." He replied softly kissing my forehead. It made me feel better to know that James was as ridiculously inexperienced at this as I was.

He rolled off me so we were both lying on our sides. Touching. Taking our time. There was no need to rush. We had all night. Carefully he worked his hands down my body and over my thighs. Slipping his fingers beneath my skirt momentarily then moving to try pull it down. I wiggled to help him and soon enough it joined my other clothes on the floor. We kicked of our shoes at the end of the bed.

I was left in nothing but my underwear and my socks. He still had his trousers on and belted. Kissing him harder I worked on his belt buckle, James squirmed a little which made it harder to undo. He helped me unfasten it and slowly slide his pants off. Now we were on an even playing field clothes wise.

He pulled me tight against him and kissed me harder.

"You're sure?"

"Yes James" I sighed against his mouth. I felt him growing hard pressed against me.

We ran our hands over each others' bodies, exploring the new revealed skin. Already I felt something pooling in the pit of my stomach. Desire.

Nervously toyed with the waist band of James's boxers. He stiffened for a moment and groaned against my mouth, biting my bottom lip. He carefully slipped a finger in the side of my underwear and tugged them down far enough for me to kick them off.

"This is your last chance to back out Lils... I don't think I can stop myself from here." He whispered kissing my neck.

"I know. I'm sure it's okay" I replied removing his glasses and putting them on the bedside table. He blew out the candles.

He kissed my lips again and he removed his own underwear. He ran his fingers along my bare thighs. I shifted nervously, it felt so good. But it wasn't enough.

"I love you James" I sighed.

"I love you too Lily" He cooed in my ear.

"Make love to me" I whispered. He rolled us over so my back was flat against the mattress and he was on top of me again.

"This is gonna hurt a little love" He said apologetically.

"I know" I replied softly.

He entered me softly and slowly. Stopping when I winced in pain. I felt tears forming behind my eye lids and he kissed my temples softly.

"I'm sorry love"

"It's okay, I'm okay. You can move now."

He started the rhythm soft and slow rocking into me. He kissed down my neck and sucked on my pulse point running his hands over my body. I gripped his hips carefully and matched his movements.

He let me set the pace, he didn't push it. But I could already begin to feel his body quake.

I pushed against him a little harder and sped up the rhythm. He let out a small groan in the back of his throat and matched my new rhythm with ease. It wasn't long before I was letting out moans of my own, feeling my first orgasm grip me.

"James..." I moaned softly. Squeezing the backs of his shoulders.

I felt him groan again and pick up the pace a little, but he slowed back down again.

I rocked my hips against his harder. Feeling him unravel above me. He couldn't take it. His thrusts got harder faster. He groaned again and I tensed around him orgasming again.

"Lily...Lily...Lily" He panted.

"James..." I panted back kissing him desperately. His thrusts became desperate. I could feel he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Then again neither could I.

I felt him tremble as I orgasmed for the final time. He collapsed on top of me, barely propping himself up by his elbows. I felt the heat of his breath on me as he tried to catch it. He rolled off of me and pulled me in close to him, still panting and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Lils" He sighed exhausted.

"I love you too James" I replied snuggling up against him. He smelt good, like peppermint, sex and sweat.

That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Well here it is people chapter 13. Sorry for the long wait but hopefully it was worth it. Don't forget to favourite/follow and pretty please leave a review. Cauldron cakes for those who do ;)**

Chapter 13

James point of view

I felt groggy waking up. It took me a few moments to register that I wasn't the only one in my bed. I turned over to find Lily naked beside me and last night's events came rushing back to me. I grabbed my glasses off the night stand. I kissed her head and pulled her into me. She groaned softly.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"About 7:30am love" I replied. She groaned again.

"Five more minutes?"

"Ha ha you can have as many as you so please. I'm going to go have a shower. Do you want me to wake you before I go meet the lads before breakfast?" I chuckled.

"Mmmm"

"I'll take that as a yes. Lazy bones" I replied getting out of bed.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I took a shower. Things were finally happening for me. I had Lily at long last and although I hated to admit it... it was kinda thanks to Padfoot.

I dried myself off and went to wake Lily.

"I'm leaving now love. I've left you some dry towels. I'll see you at breakfast in half an hour okay?"

"Okay James" She yawned.

I almost had a spring in my step as I went to go meet the lads. I'm pretty sure it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Hogwarts population but I really didn't care.

"Morning fellow marauders!"

"Well well well... It looks like operation Evans was a success." Padfoot chimed elbowing Moony.

"Maybe it was... maybe it wasn't. A gentleman never tells Sirius"

"Well I still think you shagged her" Wormtail butted in.

"Blunt" I replied but I smiled none the less.

"Well he did learn from the best Potter" A voice sneered from behind me.

"Oh dear Snivellus to what do we owe the displeasure?" Sirius scowled.

"It's a free corridor Black. Not my fault if you choose to disclose your private life in it. Maybe you'll learn to keep what happens in your trousers to yourself."

"Oh but it wasn't my private life we were discussing dear Snivellus. It was Prong's. You see we were just discussing how our dear friend Lily has finally come to sense and to his charms. Weren't we lads?"

"Padfoot enough" I hissed but it was too late. Snape turned pale.

"You lie" He hissed.

"Oh please you wish. You're just jealous. Prongs and Evans are now an item and you can't stand it. Especially now they've sealed the deal, the big V is a pretty big issue you know. But I'm sure Lily was satisfied in her choice of her first."

"Padfoot... James is right enough" Remus tried to reason. Snape stormed off in the opposite direction. "Now you've done it Pads..."

Lily's Point of view

I felt slightly stiff the next morning. But not enough to dampen my mood. I showered and changed ready for breakfast. I'm pretty sure everyone noticed the massive smile on my face but I just couldn't contain it. That is until Severus Snape came storming up the corridor.

"Is it true?" He spat

"Is what true Severus" I replied crossing my arms.

"Don't play fucking dumb Lily. Is it true?! Are you fucking James bloody Potter?!" I felt myself turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Excuse me! But I will not have you talk to me like that. 10 points from Slytherin for foul language in the corridor and swearing at the head head." I huffed trying to keep it cool.

"Oh piss of Evans. Don't start acting all high and mighty now. I thought this was just a phase. A way of you getting back at me but fucking James Potter? That's taking it too far"

"That's another 10 points Snape. Don't make it another 10 and a detention. Last time I checked my life had nothing to do with you. Academically or socially. I choose to be friends with who I please and date who I please. We've been over this on more than one occasion."

"So you are fucking him then. Unbelievable. I thought you had higher standards. I can't believe you're fucking James Potter"

"Right that's another 10 points from Slytherin. Wow are you trying to make the house cup easy this year. Detention tomorrow night with filch and I will be making a formal complaint to Slughorn and McGonagall. And for the record? Yes I'm sleeping with James Potter MY BOYFRIEND. And I'm not ashamed to admit it!" I yelled, I'd lost my temper now. I was aware we were attracting a crowd but I really didn't care.

"So the filthy blood traitor didn't have to pay you Evans? Mud blood slut!" A slytherin 5th year yelled out.

"Oh and another 5 points from Slytherin. And one else?" I yelled at the crowd.

"Get over yourself mud blood. You think because you have that badge you have power. You have no idea what power is! The dark lord is power and he will slaughter you and everyone else who dares taint the magical world you can be sure of that!" The same 5th year hollered. My ears were burning now.

"Is that so? Well guess what?! Let him try because I'm going to fight his deluded ass and everyone who supports him!" I snarled. "That goes for you too Snape. I know what you and your little friends think. Think it's cool to play big bad death eaters?"

"Now who's taking it too far!" He bellowed back

"Oh please you know it's true."

"Go on Severus tell her!" The 5th year called out again. Egging him on. "Tell her, tell her, tell her"

"Go on Snivellus tell me. Or are you too much of a coward?"

"I'm not a fucking coward you filthy little mudblood. Get out of my sight. Fuck Potter for all I care. He's welcome to you. I wipe my hands clean of you" The anger boiled behind his eyes. I knew I'd hit a nerve. His father called him coward. I knew I'd probably taken it too far but again I didn't care.

James had been right. I shouldn't bottle things up, if I wanted to scream and shout and be angry then I would. I'd been aiming all my hostility at the wrong person for the wrong things. I'd been wrong for years defending Snape, when the evidence was right in front of me. He wasn't the same boy I came to Hogwarts with. He'd changed and so had I. I could forgive him, but I would never forget. The line had already been crossed and any scrap of friendship had been scattered at this point in time. We were entering a war and there was no time for sparing people's feelings. There were the death eaters and there were those who believed we all had a right to be here. And I was one of the later.

"I'm surprised you'd come anywhere near me at all if I'm so filthy. Last time I checked you approached me. Oh and you know what else? The sex was fucking amazing thank you very much..." I didn't have any time to react. Before I knew it Severus had his wand raised to my face and a jet of orange light came towards me and I was knocked off my feet and down the corridor.

I was vaguely aware that I'd been cursed as I hit the ground. I was also vaguely aware of screaming. But it was fuzzy, like a radio when you go through a motorway tunnel. I swear I could hear James's voice and the hammering of foot steps. Was it people dispersing or were they joining the mob?

I felt achey, dizzy and sick. Like I was going to pass out but I couldn't. I could feel my limbs becoming really heavy and an odd warm sensation over the back of my ear and down my neck. I tried turning my head and all I could see was red. Blood.

More importantly I recognised it was my blood. My apparently filthy blood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: ****Sorry I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been focusing on my other stories recently and I'm now a part of the Quidditch League Fan fiction Competition so I'm putting some time into that as well. (Well that and I do have a life in the muggle world unfortunately) **

**This chapter is short but pretty action packed I think. I'm thinking about starting this story from scratch again and putting in some improvements. So let me know what you think. Review! Review! Review!**

**Ms D**

James's point of view

"Lily! Lily!" I yelled out as I saw her hit the floor. I ran over to her as Sirius and Remus pinned Snape violently against the wall.

She groaned and tried to move her head. Her eyes were glazed and blood was pooling from the back of her head and her chest. She tried to speak but more blood just came out of her mouth. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Shhh, don't move Lils. Don't move. Everything is going to be okay." I soothed, moving her damp and blood clotted hair away from her face.

"PETE! GO! GET MADAM POMFREY AND DUMBLEDORE! AND BE FAST ABOUT IT FOR MERLINS SAKE!" I screamed out. Pete was shaking terribly and sprinted off faster than I've ever seen him run before.

I ripped my shirt off my body and pressed it into the wound on Lily's chest. Trying desperately to stop the bleeding but it just soaked through. Snape was going to pay for this.

"Lils love, stay awake. Try and keep your eyes open for me. Help is on the way. I'm right here; no one is going to hurt you anymore. Just stay awake." I begged but it was no use. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her breathing got shallower and shallower.

"Prongs! You're going to have to take her!" Sirius growled from where he was holding Snape against the wall by his throat.

"No! James you move her and you risk even more damage. Wait for Madame Pomfrey!" Remus reasoned. "Everyone back the fuck off!" He yelled out to crowd of on lookers. His prefect position coming into play.

"Out of my way!"

I don't think I've ever been so relieved to hear Madame Pomfrey in my whole life. She came charging through, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn hot on her heels.

"Nice job but out of the way now Potter" She ordered pushing me to the side and levitating Lily's body into the air and taking her towards the hospital wing. I tried to follow but McGonagall stopped me.

"Potter what happened?" McGonagall asked squeezing my shoulder. She was ghostly pale.

"Snape cursed her!" A Hufflepuff from the crowd called out.

"Alright Mr Black, Mr Lupin you can release Severus now." Dumbledore spoke " Horace please escort Mr Snape to my office immediately."

" I want any witnesses of the incident to come forward to me now." He added. "Professor McGonagall, perhaps it would be best you follow Poppy along with Mr Potter" McGonagall nodded quickly.

"Come along then Potter" She said hurriedly as we ran to catch up with Madame Pomfrey.

However when we reached the hospital wing, a panicked and blood stained Madame Pomfrey stood in the middle of the room. Lily was nowhere to be seen. My brain and heart were in over drive. I could hear my own blood gushing past my ears.

"She'd lost too much blood Minerva. I've never seen a curse like that. I had to pass her on to st Mungo's. Miss Evans family should be informed." She gasped out.

"Mr Potter. Please go back and inform Professor Dumbledore. I will inform Miss Evans parents." Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"But Professor I want to go with her..."

"Mr Potter I cannot let you leave the grounds without parental permission. Even under the current circumstances." She said gently "I will arrange for you to visit once we know of Miss Evans condition. I'm sure your father will become involved through the ministry anyway. Now please. Go tell professor Dumbledore"

I could see her point but I didn't like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter, this is a note letting you all know that after this month (December 2013) updates probably won't be happening for a while. So I'm trying to update as much as I can while I'm not at work or busy with family matters (I'm only human after all).**

**For those who are curious starting in January I'll be heading off to Fiji in the Pacific Islands with GreenForce a global volunteering organisation to volunteer as a marine biology surveyor. I'll be in the Islands until late March, and I don't have or will have minimal access to internet out there and if I do it'll be really slow. But once I come back I'm sure I'll have time to update while looking for a new job.**

**If anyone wants to check out what I'm doing google "Gap force Fiji" and you should find it. Or PM me don't be shy :)**

**Thank you for being such lovely followers and loyal reviewers.**

**Ms D**

**(Lauren)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note****: I'm terribly sorry for the lack of an update to this story. Here *Offers you a cookie* Now please review!**

Chapter 15

James Point of view

"Mr Potter, the appropriate arrangements have been made in order for you to visit Miss Evans. However I have been informed by St Mungo's staff that her family has requested no visitors at this time. I'm sure you can understand their need to be with their child alone right now" Professor Dumbledore spoke softly.

It had been three days since the incident in the corridor. Three days since Lily had nearly died in my arms and I still hadn't seen her. All I knew was that at the moment she was stable but unresponsive. That and the fact that Severus Snape was a slimely fucking git who would pay for what he did in the end.

Slughorn was having to escourt him to and from every class for the fear he'd be attacked. Dam right he should be to, it was Karma after all, he'd attacked her. But I felt myself not wanting to physically harm Snape. I want justise I want him expelled. But Dumbledore wouldn't hear a word of was however as of the end of the week going to suspend him for a period of time. He'd be sent back home. I hope he can live with himself after what he's done. He nearly killed his childhood friend, now he's going to have to stare at her empty house day after day.

"Sir please. Can't you ask them to make an acception?" I begged him.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter but I cannot. Patience please I ask you. The minute visitors are allowed you will be informed. Until such a time I ask you to return to your studies."

I sighed deeply and turned away from him. It was no use arguing, Padfoot was waiting outside the office for me. He offered a comforting smile and a pat on the back. He understood that not much else would get through to me right now.

"You'll see her Prongs. When her parents are ready" Remus reassured me a week later.

"Remus it has been 10 days since she went to st Mungo's and she's still in critical condition and Snape is fine how the fuck is that fair?" I yelled kicking the furniture around in the heads common room.

"It's not but taking out your frustration like this isn't going to do anything. If Lily was here she'd be going mental over the fact you haven't been doing your assignments and hadn't taken notes for her to catch up." He reasoned.

"Shit I didn't think about that I..."

"I took them for her you great prat. But seriously James you need to pull your head in a bit, remember its you taking responsibility that changed her mind about you in the first place. Don't screw that up now by taking non of it. I tell you what if you haven't heard anything by morning we'll go and camp out at that hospital for the weekend alright? And we'll camp there every weekend until we see her."

"Okay" I agreed and collapsed on the sofa. "It's killing me Remus"

"I know. Believe me I know" He said kindly patting my back.

I made my way up to bed. I needed some sleep if I was going to be roughing it in a corridor at saint mungo's for a few days. My bed was already unmade so I stripped out of my uniform and climbed in, in just my boxers. My pillow still smelt like Lily but only faintly. It made the ache in my chest both worse and better. I picked her bracelet up from my bedside table.

I'd found it on the side of the sink in our bathroom. She must have taken it off and forgotten to put it back on at some stage. I played with the delicate silver between my fingers, I knew it had been a gift from her mother once upon a time and that she was very fond of it. Maybe if I took it with me to give back to her they'd let me in to see her.

I closed my palm around it and rolled over onto my side. As much as I needed sleep, the very little I got was not restful at all.

"Mr Lupin I understand your concerns but Mr Potter has been told that the Evans family wish for no visitors at this present time! I can not just simply grant you permission to spend a night in the corridors of the hospital. For one it is an invasion of their privacy and respect and two it is a potential health hazard. I'm sorry but I can not allow it" Professor McGonagall repeated herself for the third time.

It was no use, we weren't getting through to anyone. Not even my dad was feeding me information and he'd actually seen her because of the criminal investigation. All the frustration had seemed to have drained from me now. It seemed there was no point in trying to fight the system.

"Then Professor could you at least make sure she gets this?" I asked her pulling the silver chain from my jeans pocket and handing it to her.

She took it from me gently and nodded her her.

"Very well Mr Potter I shall make sure she has it by this evening."

"Thanks" I replied dis-heartened and left her office, Remus close behind me.

We walked along the corridor a while before he spoke.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to go Prongs"

"It's not your fault moony." I replied, attempting to shift the blame that he was undoubtedly laying upon himself.

I bid him farewell by the library and entered by myself. Madame Prince had finally become accustomed to me being in here since Lily had left. She no longer looked at me with surprise or scowling trying to work out if I'd come to blow something up or damage her precious books.

I pulled Lily's text books from my bag and went and sat quietly over in the corner where she normally sat. The other students gave me a wide berth. I scrolled through the pages and slipped the notes that Remus made into the corresponding pages. I figured if they matched up it would be easier for her to catch up when she got back. If she got back. Every so often I'd make doodles or side notes in the margins of the pages. I knew she wouldn't mind because I'd seen her do it herself plenty of times.

"Mr Potter?"

I looked up to see a terrified hufflepuff third year looking at me. I forced a half smile and shut Lily's book. I was still head boy whether she was still heard or not. Now the responsibility of the students all fell on me.

"That's me" I tried to say in my most tolerant tone possible.

"Professor Dumbledore said to come give you this. I tried at the heads room but you weren't there. And you weren't at the gryffindor common room either, I had someone check. I've been looking all over for you."

I now noticed the small piece of parchment in the boys hand. I also noticed that his clothes looked a little soggy.

"What happened?" I asked concerned taking the note from him.

"Oh peeves dumped one of filch's mop buckets on my head when I was trying to find the kitchens. One of the fifth years said you might be there." He shrugged, I frowned.

"I want you to go get changed into some dry clothes then go see madam pomfrey for a pepper up potion. You'll catch a cold Walking around in damp clothes. I'll make a report to McGonagall to have a word with Peeves okay?"

"Yes sir." He said nodding and wandering away.

Once he'd gone I turned my attention back to the note from professor Dumbledore. I unfolded the note and read the contents.

_Mr Potter,_

_The Evans family thanks you for your patience in waiting to see their daughter. They understand that this is a very trying time for you also. So they have invited you to visit with them for a few hours tomorrow morning. You are to meet them at their family home at no later than 8:30 am. You may use the floo network through my office. I expect I'll see you bright and early._

_Regards_

_Professor Dumbledore_


End file.
